girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets High School (Part 2)/@comment-26999065-20160606041131
While I enjoyed the major themes of the otherwise good episode, and I would much rather have discussed those events first, for part 2 here I really can’t, for once again they went off the acceptable rails and demonstrated their vast ignorance of science. 400 years or so from now there might be something like a fictional Mr. Data in a Star Trek like-universe where such things enter the realm of the possible and even believable, but for now, we’re nowhere near that, even at our highest levels where billions of dollars may be spent in government laboratories, let alone what we might find at the relatively low levels of rival High School students where they might be lucky to have a few hundred bucks to spend on a project. The “Clone,” we at least can and should assume, was a joke those twin brothers like to tell gullible strangers, but the million or billion+ dollar android is well beyond the pale. Instead of demonstrating intelligence, it demonstrates stupidity, ignorance, and, sadly, propagates a huge misunderstanding about science and the current cutting edge of technology. Believe it or not, some people see that and think things like that are actually real, or close enough to soon being real and might themselves even write a story like that. That just isn’t the case. It’s such moronic touches that ruin some Disney shows so badly that I can’t even watch them without feeling like they are insulting my intelligence. Certain shows, of course, just have that level of scientific ignorance at their core and use it as their very foundation and so will always be pretty unwatchable for people like me. KC Undercover or Best Friends Whenever, or thanks to their youngest brother, even Liv and Maddie, for example, are too stupid for words. If anyone thinks the "science" in those shows is even close to real, I weep for the American educational system. Girl Meets World, let’s hope, will not continue to resort to this level of foolishness. Bad enough some fantasy episodes exist for things like Halloween specials or crossover episodes with some of those aforementioned shows, for which we can only apologize by assuming they are just a lark, not really real, and aren’t canon or factual for the rest of the show – so it’s O.K., but only if we treat them sort of like dreams. Riley and Maya forced to live their lives knowing ghosts are real and freely interact with living people would be a horrible burden for the show as the characters would be compelled to factor that in when dealing with real emotions and real life situations. Does Lucas really feel that way, or did a ghost jump into his body and make him say and do those things? It’s pure fantasy and nonsense and does not play well since those things shouldn’t be the basis of how one deals with real life or real relationships. Unless the android is later revealed to have been a joke, it will degrade the quality of the entire show – and not just this one episode. I would be able to accept it if the writers later revealed that to have been a joke played on Farkle and Smackle, perhaps that girl using a human mask over a robotic mask over her real face, but even that, wow – it was a little too well done if it completely fooled a pair of geniuses. That one thing – that stupid addition of that impossible android – is nothing but a problem here, and going forward will continue to be a problem. But assuming the writers don’t wish to write themselves out of the box canyon they just wrote themselves into with that lame bit of writing, and admit it was a joke, it’ll probably be best if they just don’t mention it any more at all and we try our best to ignore it, or write it off as how the encounter made Farkle and Smackle feel – stupid – and not what “really” happened. Right now, it only serves to show us the writers just have no real clue how to write about science or geniuses – perhaps because they watched years and years of television where such things were despitcted that way and they think it's real, or real enough, or current cutting edge technology is really like that or close enough, and so quite believable. But it isn't. I’m sorry for all those who think or feel this analysis is too harsh and unfair for some of the shows I mentioned, or this episode. Trust me, while the scientific stupidity is rampant in those shows I mentioned, I am not saying they are without merit in other ways, or anyone who likes them is stupid. Not at all. If one is willing to overlook such egregious scientific ignorance or basic scientific illiteracy, they might be otherwise quite enjoyable. It is, in fact, often just a question of what one is willing to accept as a show’s premise. However baseless a show’s premise might be, once accepted, you can enjoy the show. Most Superhero stories, for example, will not hold up well to scientific scrutiny, but if you can overlook that, you can enjoy the stories. That’s just the kind of the Universe you are playing in or watching. But for Girl Meets World, I will not accept something like that android being real and free to roam the school hallways. Heck, even if you could build it, nobody would allow it in public where it could malfunction and kill countless kids before it could be shut down. It’s worse than bringing a gun to school. Am I over analyzing a silly joke? Maybe. But I think not. If it were found in the Halloween episode, fine, but it wasn’t found there, and the ever-present ramifications of having that android in Abigail Adams High School we bill problematic. Please, let it have been a masterful joke – a real good prank they played on the arrogant pair of new geniuses to take them down a peg and show them how gullible they are. Otherwise . . .